Power Semiconductor Devices, IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors) or FETs (Field Effect Transistors) based on silicon (Si), silicon carbide (SiC) Gallium Nitride (GaN) and other Wide Bandgap materials (WBGs) such as diamond, aluminum nitride (AlN), and boron nitride (BN), are used in high power inverters, motor control, battery control systems, etc. SiC and GaN FETs are becoming a popular option for high power systems. These wide band gap devices have faster switching speeds and are more efficient than Si IGBTs. The improved efficiency is a result of the faster switching speed. Faster switching reduces the switching losses and, by switching at a higher frequency, smaller inductors and capacitors can be used than would be used for devices having lower switching speeds. The combination of lower losses and smaller external filter components makes SiC devices an attractive alternative to the IGBT.